


Be Careful

by seirejoh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gang!AU, Gangs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19591774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirejoh/pseuds/seirejoh
Summary: You used to be a part of the dangerous Donquixote family until your parents risked their lives to take you out. You've been living a normal life since then, like what your parents would have wanted of you. But Doflamingo wants you back in and he's been chasing you around for awhile now. You've been on the run, but he finds you, so you run again. But you get caught up in something you shouldn't have and you're brought even closer to the Family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing AUs but I fell in love with One Piece gang AUs and I literally read all works within this category. It blesses me so much, I love it. This is the first time I'm writing to One Piece and to an AU but I read a lot of them so we'll be okay. I apologize but the reader will be a female in this case.

**Prologue;;**

You worked as a nurse at a nearby hospital. After working a fourteen hour shift from six o'clock in the evening to eight in the morning, you were tired. You didn't choose to be a nurse because of any obligation - it was just the simplest and most efficient way to do things; at least that's how it was for you.

To put it in simple terms, you were on the run. You've been for a while now. Constantly moving and changing jobs was extremely tiring and took a lot out of your bank. By being a nurse, you could avoid the outside world in the morning as well as night and make a lot of cash on the side. It would have been difficult for you to save your skin otherwise.

You were Doflamingo Donquixote's niece. Your mother was related to Doflamingo and your father was a part of the gang he calls "a family." It wasn't all that dark in the beginning. But Doflamingo's greed and ambition eventually put the peaceful family toy business into something much darker. But as dark as it was, it was pretty okay for a while. But when it wasn't okay anymore and the amount of people coming for Doflamingo's neck was at its peak, your parents decided to pull out of the family - for your safety and well being.

It was common for Doflamingo to kill those who harmed the family and your parents didn't want you to have anything to do with murder and a dangerous gang. It was things like those that could have killed you earlier on, or exposed you to a life in which everyday you could have died. A life in which you could not breath without being paranoid of someone else. It's not really that much different now, though.

They managed to pull you out when you were just recently starting college - very late in your life. But it was late enough that you understood why they wanted to leave the family and why the family was so dangerous. You've seen your fair share of murders and business deals going on underneath the shady toy factory the Donquixote family was known for. Murderers making toys for the kids. Monsters making angelic dolls and sweet race cars. It was ironic, in its own twisted sense.

A year after your parents cut ties with Doflamingo, they were murdered - leaving you no choice but to finish your college education in paranoia and move to another city as soon as you possibly could. You moved to Alabasta, due to its distance from Dressrosa and started life anew. You quickly got your nursing license and got a job at the Alabasta Hospital. But you couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia that you have felt in the prior years.

In fact, as time passed on, your feeling of paranoia when you were alone only got worse. You saw feathers in the dark and a sword cutting your body open, twisting itself as you screamed. You heard the laughter of a madman, a strange familiar laugh you grew up with.

Everything was a dark violent shade of pink, like a passionate red.

But your hard work wasn't enough. The very moment you reached your apartment that night you knew something was wrong. If you didn't know from the outside, you could definitely tell it was from the inside. Your belongings were broken and your furniture moved aside, slashed, and destroyed. On the floor among the mess was a pink feather you recognized all too well. 

_ He knew. _


	2. The Moby Dick District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really hungry and I'm writing the next chapter in feverish haste about to describe steak so well I'll cry.

**The Moby Dick District;;**

Your apartment was no longer safe. That much was obvious. But you didn't know where to go. You've been in Alabasta for a while and stayed away from Dressrosa and the Grand Line. Dressrosa was the name for the territory Doflamingo owned or called his own. It was where the family mostly bustled about and dealt with their  _ illicit  _ businesses. But Dressrosa district was inside the Grand Line City. The Grand Line City was well known for its gangs and shady deals at night. The police were hardly ever there making it a pretty lawless city.

There were many territories in the Grand Line City but there were three major territories. Dressrosa for the Donquixote Family, Whole Cake for the Charlotte Family, and Moby Dick for Whitebeard and his sons. Within each territory were smaller gangs or groups which mostly protected each other.

Usually the territories didn't intermingle unless it was for trading weapons or drugs. Whitebeard and Dressrosa District for example, never interacted.

You couldn't stay or even go to the Dressrosa district, that was for sure. It was filled with gangs that were deeply loyal to Doflamingo and the members of the Donquixote Family. They would obey Doflamingo unconditionally. 

Whole Cake district was a possibility. But it was far too close to Doflamingo with too many ties to him as well. Whole Cake was one of Dressrosa's biggest import partners.

The Moby Dick was the safest option. You could somehow get protected by Whitebeard and be far enough to be safe distance from Doflamingo. It was still a gamble considering they were within the same city but Grand Line City was huge. You could go to another city entirely, but you had no idea how they worked and you knew that Doflamingo was allied with Kaido for awhile now. Being within Kaido's territory was definitely a no.

You should be fine if you stayed careful.

There was a possibility that you could get a job at Law's clinic but you haven't talked to Law in awhile for both of your safeties and you didn't even know if he was still in the Moby Dick district. In the months you haven't talked to him, he may have long been dead. In the times you did talk to him, he didn't talk much about what was happening around him.

Trust was a fickle matter in the family. You only really were to trust Doflamingo. But with you and Law, trust was rare. You both had friends and talked and all of that. But when it came to being honest, you trusted different people. 

You were with Doflamingo whereas he was with Rosinante.

It was a stretch to expect Law to be there, but he was the only person you really trusted at all that was still alive. Corazon was murdered by Doflamingo himself. Your parents were murdered by Diamante. That's what you believed. Doffy used a gun, not a sword and a gun sure as hell couldn't cut your parents up and open.

You stepped out of the train, clutching your small bag to your chest, as you maneuver your way around the subway. All you got from Law was that he had a clinic in the Moby Dick district. Where in the district, you didn't know. You didn't know if he went by Law or another name. You didn't know anything about this district, but you could tell the working ins and outs of Dressrosa.

It was around lunchtime from what you could tell. You haven't slept at all in a day now and you hadn't eaten for a long amount of time. You decided to go somewhere to eat and think about how you would further proceed. The subway opened up to the town center which was littered with small shops selling trinkets on the street and in alleyways. 

Not too far away from the chaotic mess, you spied a nice enough looking restaurant called the Baratie. 

You were too hungry to be picky, now. You got a table outside, sheltered by an umbrella - those kinds. Maybe you could recognize Law if he were to walk down the street.  _ Maybe _ .

"What a beautiful lady! I'm so blessed to have seen your face and to be graced by your beauty on this day!" A man swooned beside you as he took your hand in his.

"Um," you replied. "Thank you?"

_ Who the f- _

"What can I get such a lovely lady?" He asked, dancing around you. "Refreshments for the lady? Or a meal accompanied by a dessert to match your fair beauty?"

"Can I get water and a steak if you don't mind?"

_ Do they even make those? I never got a menu… _

"Of course! Anything for a lovely lady such as yourself," he cried before dancing away the same dance he had before.

_ Well, that was weird. _

As you were patiently waiting for your food to arrive your attention diverted to a starving man with a straw hat. 

"I'm so hungry," he complained. "I want meat! Meat, meat, meat!"

You were a nurse. You were well aware of the consequences that came with not eating properly, so your heart reached out to the boy. There were days you had to skip meals in college. Before you could help yourself you called out to the boy.

"If money's the issue, I can pay for you to eat meat." 

You swore his neck turned faster than light as he stared at you.

_ I shouldn't have offered this is scary. _

"Really?" He exclaimed, zooming towards you. "You're so nice!"

He wasn't zooming towards you. He jumped, and he was heading smack dab towards you. 

_ Shit. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally meets Luffy and Sanji. I know where I want this story to go. Sorry, but you won't be meeting Law for a long while.


	3. The Man With The Strawhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Luffy and Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, how do you think of it so far?

****You were astounded honestly. You were narrowly by the flirty cook (you later found out he _wasn't_ a waiter) named Sanji. You gave you a slightly pitiful gaze after hearing from the strawhat man that you offered to pay for his food.

He placed a plate of steak in front of you. It was browned to perfection, sprinkled with some sort of sauce and herbs. You could feel the steam rising gently up the surface, steaming your face. You grabbed your fork and knife, thanking Sanji for bringing the food to you.

"It looks delicious, thank you!" You hummed, sending him a smile of gratitude.

"Sanjiii, I want meat!" The straw hat boy exclaimed. "Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"I got it. Just sit tight and apologize to this lovely lady for making her pay" Sanji huffed. "I'll see in a bit Beautyy-chwannnn!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of Grand Line City" he exclaimed. "What's your name?"

_Backtrack, he said_ king _right? How the heck does he plan to do something that crazy? In order to do that he has to kick Doflamingo and Big Mom's asses. He can barely afford food!_

"I'm [F/n]." I responded.

"Since we're friends now," he hummed, reaching for my steak. "Join my gang."

_What the fuck??_

Before I could respond or make weird noises of confusion, Sanji came in just on time.

"You can't just invite random people," Sanji scolded Luffy. "You don't just tell someone that you lead a gang!"

"But Sanji," Luffy whined. "[F/n]'s nice to me and she paid for my food and we're friends now."

"That has nothing to do with joining a gang," He hissed, before perking up. "I apologize for his behavior [F/n]-chwann. I for one would love it if you joined, but it's your decision."

You nodded, a bit in shock. "That's alright. I'll have to think about joining your gang, I don't have a place to stay yet either. I'm pretty new here."

Sanji paused. "I'll protect you [F/n]-swannn!"

"Hey we have an apartment," Luffy cried out. "There's one opening and it's on the higher floors!"

"You can't endanger her like that, idiot" Sanji argued. "She could get hurt. Eustass Kid doesn't live that far off."

Luffy entered a state of confusion. "But if she joins our gang we can protect her!"

"I wouldn't mind joining the gang," You interjected. "But I'm not the best fighter, I'm a nurse so I'd prefer not to hurt people. I wouldn't be good at anything else."

Luffy cried out, "She's in!" 

Sanji sighed softly, before placing a multitude of dishes from a cart somewhere that wasn't here before. "I apologize for his behavior [F/n]-chwann. I'll protect you when you need help!"

You gave them a soft smile. "Thanks, Sanji, Luffy."

_Well, I'm safe for now, I think. But this Eustass Kid seems dangerous and I can't fight so I'm fucked. Sanji seems unsure of him too so I should avoid whoever the fuck he is as much as possible._

You didn't get it before but you sure got it now. Luffy could _eat._ He could eat this whole restaurant dry, you were sure of it. You didn't think anyone could eat so fast and so much in your life. But here he was, in all his glory. 

_He can win eating competitions. I'm pretty sure this is a world record._

  



	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She joins the gang aye

**To The Apartment**

Before I left the restaurant to take a look at the apartment, Luffy gave me his phone number as a just in case. Sanji gave me his while doing his noodle dance. They gave me specific instructions on how to get to the apartment. Such as: don't tell people where you're going.

That was a pretty weird thing to tell me. But since this place was full of gangs, I assumed that they would have rival gangs and it would be bad for them to find me out. Though, I get that they're trying to protect me, it's kind of scary walking around knowing there are people who actively want you  _ dead _ . 

According to them, the apartment had a broken lock, but "Franky" was going to fix it soon once he had his hands on the materials for it. So until then, I don't assume that I'll be getting any privacy. The apartment only had basic furniture and nothing like soap or anything, so until then, I'd have to bathe in someone else's room. Hopefully, there was a woman around my size to lend me my clothes since the only clothes I had on was my nurse uniform.

I took off my badge a long time ago, or it would be suspicious. If Doffy had people of the family undercover in the Moby Dick district (which he probably does because the family is  _ just that big _ ) it would be bad for me. 

So far, the only people I know in the family were looking for me were Diamante and Vergo. Trebol was usually busy with Sugar and now that Law, Rosinante, and I weren't in the family anymore, I assume that Trebol was busy taking care of Baby 5 and Buffalo at a point in time as well. Although, he probably never wanted to.

What Doflamingo wanted, he got. It didn't matter how long it took, mere days or a couple of years, but he got it. If he really wanted you to be in the family, he would get you in it or he would kill you. Over the years, you didn't know what he wanted. You didn't know if he wanted to bring you in, or to just kill you. But that show at your apartment said the latter and that wasn't a good thing to go against.

You were a good fighter, but you were no match for your uncle's height or his uncontrollably short temper. If you fought against the family, you fought against Doflamingo, even if he wasn't there in front of you. You knew that better than anyone.

Your hand gripped your phone as it displayed Sanji's and Luffy's names in your contacts.

_ I can only hope that I don't run into anyone who'll cause me trouble. _

Sanji was the one who gave me the directions to the apartment at all. Luffy was too busy patting his stomach, complimenting how good the food was with piles and piles of plates were stacked on top of him.

**"It's the red building with a straw hat on the door [F/n]-chwann~! You can't miss it!"**

I had such high hopes when he told me that then. But every single building in the street he told me to go down was red brick. All of the houses were red. I kept my eye out for a straw hat. I assumed it would be something that resembled Luffy's hat since he was the leader and he wore a straw hat.

The further down I walked into the street, the louder the sounds of hammering and clanging metal got. Maybe someone was shaping weapons or something. But whatever it was, I didn't want to get involved in it. I was not looking forward to it. If they did make weapons, considering how I didn't have metal weapons on me, I was as good as dead. 

"Hey Captain," I heard a loud yell from somewhere beside me. "There's someone new."

_ Captain, huh? So a boss of some sort I assume. But I'm new and nearby. If they're talking about me, I don't want to acknowledge it. _

"What about it, Heat," A louder voice yelled angrily. "Are they gonna pay?"

"I don't know, captain," 'Heat' yelled, not as loud as his captain, but loud enough. "But she looks like easy prey."

The sound of loud clanging went quiet. "Where?" 

"There, captain."

_ Well, shit. That's fucking creepy. I'm not planning to die today, holy shit.  _

I walked a bit faster, my eyes frantically scanning for a door with Luffy's hat on it. I followed the curve of the street to a lot more buildings. Only one house was red. The other houses nearby, but separated by a good distance, weren't red or customized.

The one red house was a big house. Fancy metal works jutted out from places I didn't know. Then there it was. The straw hat.

  
  



	5. Donquixote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reach the door of the Strawhat base and are feeling conflicted.

**Donquixote;;**

You were sure that by now, Doflamingo and his  _ Elite Officers  _ by now, new you escaped. You had no chance of being safe. If Doflamingo really wanted you, he would have you. It didn't matter how many people you hid behind, or how far away you were.

You were lucky he was only sending his Elite Officers after you. You don't know what would happen if Doflamingo took you as a priority. It didn't matter on who many he killed. As long as he killed people that weren't related to any of his allies, he was good. Everyone knew that Doflamingo and Whitebeard didn't get along.

You being here could cause a war. You needed to be careful. You couldn't give out your full name. You couldn't say you were a Donquixote. So many people in the world had been named [F/n]. But Doflamingo is smart. He always was smart. 

You need to be smarter than the smartest in order to manipulate those beneath you, after all.

If you just carelessly gave your name out and it got into the wrong hands? It could invite unwanted attention. It could call over Doflamingo and give him a reason to start a war. And if you ran away before he could catch you again? He'll be more interested and your chances will continue to decrease by the passing day. This was only the upper base of it though.

You had no idea about Law. You didn't know if Law was still here. You hoped he was, but there was no actual guarantee that he would be, though. He hasn't answered any of your calls or texts. It's very possible he left a long time ago, changed his number, and doesn't even go by Trafalgar Law anymore. He might not even be a doctor if he really wanted to hide.

But Law was here before, if he was really telling the truth. You could lead them right to Law.

Or Law could lead them right to you.

You hesitantly approached the door, unsure of whether you should knock or if you should just leave. You ignored the option of leaving. You didn't know this place very well. It wasn't really safe for you to be wandering around the district. Although it was the farthest from Dressrosa didn't mean it was  _ safe _ . 

You also felt that when Sanji and Luffy did get back, they'd be expecting you to be there, acting as if you had been there the whole time. You didn't want them to be disappointed; that would be getting their hopes up. You were familiar with those. They were terrible. You hated feeling that level of sadness, so quickly. You didn't want them to feel that way.

You decided to stay. 

You stared at the straw hat. It was painted obviously quite a long time ago, and the layering of the paint was uneven. This meant that the paint chipped often and was often repainted right away. You quickly began to admire Luffy's gang, whom you hoped had more promise and depth than their captain himself.

You were kind of scared to knock on the door. 

With Luffy's personality, you didn't expect much. But you felt that you shouldn't underestimate him in the depths of your gut. You didn't at all.

You knew Cora-san when you were a lot younger. He was clumsy, smoked a lot, set himself on fire with his own cigarette, was never allowed in the kitchen, and hated kids with a passion. But he threw himself into his work and when he really wanted to, he could kick ass.

You raised your hand to knock right into the skeleton's closed teeth, just a bit below where the nose was supposed to be. It looked kind of like a pirate insignia which was rather strange to you. But you accepted it nevertheless. You knew Lufyf had a decision as to what to put on his front door. He probably likes pirates, you guessed. Or maybe it was an important symbol to him. You didn't know. You didn't know if you would even be here long enough to know.

Your hand let out a few dull thuds when it made contact with the door. You heard nothing on the other side of the door. Just poor silence.

_ Maybe there's no one right now. Should I come back later? _

Before I could wallow within my thoughts much longer, I was pulled out of them by a disturbingly loud noise. It sounded like clanging metal and the blowing of large concentrated amounts of air. I heard a few yells, but they were quite far away for me to understand what was being said. 

It was something like "Cranky," and "Op."

I strained my ears to hear more, but there was nothing much more to hear. Everything went silent yet again.

The sound of clicking brought forth my attention to the door once more. Slowly, the door began to open and I was met with a woman with a smile that was as welcoming as a parade. But her eyes searching and plotting. Her hair was long, straight, and a shiny black. She was pretty. But extremely on guard as well.

I could tell she was dissecting my very soul with her own eyes. 

She smiled softly. It was only with her lips and not with her eyes. I knew she would have looked pretty either way. Her soft voice, beckoned me, "Are you here for something?" 

I smiled back at her, which I could tell she appreciated even if it was just a tiny small amount of appreciation. "Yes, actually."

"Do you think you can let me in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, I'm back. I didn't forget about this.


	6. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're talking about doffy now ooo

**Chase;;**

Doflamingo was in a lounge chair, by his pool, surrounded by nothing other than woman who wanted to be with him. The man felt irresistible. Everyone would want him. Anyone who went against him, no matter how small their action, would be faced with the death penalty. That's how he, Doflamingo Donquixote, did things around here.

It was for that very reason that people were working with him to begin with. A lot of the smaller gangs in the Donquixote district wanted to leave Doflamingo. But the last time that happened was the last time anyone will have ever tried. 

Doflamingo ruled with fear. He took advantage of people and their fears and weaknesses. It didn't matter who it was, he did it anyway. Betrayal was out of the question. It didn't matter if you were an Elite Officer or part of his family or if a part of the smaller gangs underneath him. Betrayal was never the answer to the man. Any betrayal was death.

Doflamingo sipped from a tall glass filled to the brim of strawberry lemonade and chunks of cherry that were small enough to fit into the straw. It was the perfect drink for him, who needed to relax.

"Doffy-sama," a small voice cried out, emerging from the door. "I brought what you asked for."

The other ladies were greatly perturbed at what could be disturbing their time with Doflamingo, the richest man in the Donquixote district. they rubbed themselves onto him, trying to take his attention away from the petite, fierce looking woman at the door. She was young, and looked to barely have any makeup on. The women were sure she was a rival.

Her black hair swung by her side, her cigarette stamped out and dumped into the trash. 

"Leave," Doflamingo's voice was not harsh nor cold. It was detached and tired, as if he sighed in frustration. The woman giggled amongst themselves, delighted that the upcoming rival was just shut down. This was good for them. 

"I told you to leave," Doflamingo spoke again, a bit louder and more frustrated this time.    
  


The women threw themselves at him, at his pink feathered coat, and rubbed onto him, like vegetable oil rubbed against the pan. Doflamingo was getting angry. He was not in a good mood today. Today was the day in which everything went wrong. Things were already going wrong. 

"Baby 5," Doflamingo called out, frustration laced in his voice. "Get them to leave. Now."

"Yes, Doffy-sama." The fememenine voice hummed. Her hand flew to the side pocket in her dress to grab another smoke. Her other hand swung to her heels, grabbing something on the bottom. 

The women froze. Who was this rival they were faced with? How was she closer to Doflamingo than they were. She was nothing on them. She was just a maid, a serving gall. She didn't deserve Doflamingo's attention  _ or  _ money. Her and her stupid maid uniform both. 

As the women thought amongst their lonesome, they heard a click.

They looked up.

They see the woman with the stupid maid uniform. A fully lit cigarette resting on her lips. They see her grab the cigarette a breath out the smoke in a straight puff. They see the gun, pointed against their faces. They cling tighter to Doflamingo, which does not help his ever increasing bad mood.

"Leave," Baby 5 ordered. "Or I'll shoot you until there's none of you left."

The women shook like thin trees in the wintertime breeze. They clung to Doflamingo like a lifeline, beginning to cry.

"D-Dofffy! She's scary!" The women cried, their nails cutting into his tanned skin. 

"Get off!" He cried out, shoving them off him, onto the white tiled floor doused in water and chlorine. 

They hit the ground with a thud, and in their fear, ran out of the room. They ran past a calm Baby 5, who was putting her small revolver back into her heels. She was calmly smoking as they left, not bothering to give them a glance. She approached Doffy, her hand inside her pocket.

When they were side by side, she handed him a small piece of paper. It was a photograph.

"This is what you wanted?" Baby 5 asked, observing him as she gouged for a reaction. 

"Yes," Doflamingo sighed, taking a sip of his glass once more. "Thank you."

Baby 5 let out a proud smile at the compliment, "It was no bother, Doffy-sama."

Doflamingo raised the photograph to his eyes. He stared at himself, side by side another blonde man and woman that looked a lot like him. Beside the woman there was another man. In front of him were two kids. One was a black haired kid, with a strong, hateful gaze and a ridiculous spotted hat. Beside him was a smaller, more kind-eyed girl with [h/c] hair.

"It was Corazon's fault," Doflamingo sighed. "If he didn't have to go off and join the police force in the next city over, he didn't have to die."

"And you, Dulcinea, if you just didn't leave me, you and your husband could still be alive," Doflamingo rubbed his thumb against the edges of the photo. "If you just put your faith in me that you would be safe here, I wouldn't have had to kill you. Nor would I be chasing your kids just so they can join you."

Baby 5 kept quiet, her eyes scanning the photo on her own. She remembered the two kids. She remembered Corazon. She remembered them all. She and Buffalo were the only ones left. You and Law were gone a long time ago, Law for longer than you.

She missed you. But she knew that the next time she would be seeing the both of you, neither of you would be there for a happy family reunion.

Even she knew that. 

"Baby 5," Doflamingo called out. "Get Buffalo."

"Yes, sir."


	7. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby 5 and Buffalo boom boi are sad - but what must be done, must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let yall know, but yalls comments and notes really mean a lot to me. i got a note about someone loving this story a lot while i was having a bad time - it was the best feeling. thank you for that.
> 
> also, just to let you guys know: i broke my phone. i don't know if any of you ask questions on my tellonym or follow me on other accounts but i'm not really active on social medias like instagram anymore since i can't access my dms without a phone.
> 
> sincere apologies babes

**Undercover;;**

Baby 5 and Buffalo walked side by side in silence. Baby 5's heels made a soft 'click, clack' sound on the white marbled floor. She swept this hallway just earlier today. They had just gotten out of Doflamingo's office. 

Doflamingo's word was law. That's how it was. They couldn't disobey him unless they had a death wish - which none of them did. But they were conflicted at his words. They didn't know what to do other than throw away their feelings and memories. What were they to do?

\----

_"I want the two of you to team up and station yourself in the next district over." Doflamingo said, his eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses, but they felt the sharpness of his gaze. "In Crocodile District."_

_"But what for?" Baby 5 asked. "It's in the next city over. We have a bad relationship with Mr. Crocodile."_

_"Yeah," Buffalo whined. "I don't see the point."_

_Doflamingo ignored the two and kept on going. "Trebol, Diamante. I want you to station people near the borders of Big Mom District and Whitebeard District. Additionally, station people inside of Shanks District and the Military District."_

_"But why, boss?" Trebol grumbled. "I don't see the point of wasting our men without a cause."_

_"Shut up Trebol," Diamante grumbled. "Don't question Doffy."_

_"Thank you, Diamante," Doffy sighed, watching as Trebol and Buffalo stood stiff. "This isn't a game anymore. Find Law and [F/n], alive and unscathed, no matter the cost."_

_"Why are you so_ obsessed _with them, Doffy," Trebol asked the man. "They did nothing but cause unnecessary trouble. Are we not enough for you?_

_"No, that's not it," Doflamingo hummed, adjusting himself in his seat. He was trying to quickly think up an answer to the question he didn't know how to quite answer. Thankfully, he thought one up really quickly. "It'll be bad on my name if I let two disobedient brats go just like that."_

_It sounded wrong to the man. He didn't know what part of it was exactly wrong. But something about hsi reply bothered him. Maybe it was because he knew what he said was a lie, he really didn't have a reason. He knew he had a reason - but he didn't know what that reason was._

_Maybe he was bothered by the fact that he had to lie to his elite officers - his family. It made him feel strangely dirty. He felt like the rest of his family. Lying, dirty rats, the whole lot of them. He hated them. That's what he named the feeling he felt._

_Every single time he saw a picture of Rocinante or Dulcinea, he felt like shooting it. Every single time he walked past a picture with [F/n] or Law, he'd want to strangle them, yell at them. 'This is how I felt all these years.'_

_"Get out and do your job, I expect daily reports."_

_"Yes, sir."_

\----

Buffalo and Baby 5 missed their childhood friends. [F/n] was their friend who did things without fear. They could not recall a time when she ever stopped smiling. Law was her exact opposite, in personality. But they had the same intentions and similar actions.

As much as they felt bad and missed them, this was not that line of work. They couldn't harm a hair on their head.

That didn't mean Doffy wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aware this chapter is really short. but one of the upcoming chapters will be extremely long. im on the process of making childhood specials of whatever crackhead idea pops into my head.
> 
> childhood specials are like moments where it's all pretty lighthearted. i'll be posting that after the next two chapters. since the chapter after this is pretty just getting the information out there. but so many things happen in the chapter after that - i don't really number the chapters. but it would be chapter 9 in archive of our own context. so keep an eye out for it.
> 
> i've gone back into my old upload schedule so around once a week, expect an update. luv u
> 
> ok but seriously if you're still here, i might make a small side chapter to put after this, or i won't. so don't expect too much.


	8. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robin welcomes you into the strawhats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yalls probably surprised i updated right after, but here it is. I'm so ridiculously excited for the next chapter you cannot understand !! its pretty heavy though, so don't expect something all happy and stuff - it's everything far from that.

**Welcome Aboard;;**

You were allowed inside the peculiar building by a beautiful black haired woman who you later found out to be named Robin. You were intimidated, yes, but everything was fascinating all the same.

There were peculiar shaped shelves that were made from a material that didn't seem to be quite like wood. They had a gleam as if were metal but it looked nothing like metal. It could have been the lighting, but you were too afraid to go and get a closer look. What if something were to pop out at you? What if Robin got mad?

You didn't want to risk anything so you kept your distance from everything and Robin herself. So far, you haven't seen anyone else on the Strawhats Crew. You found that slightly suspicious but you couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe they could help you find Law once they accepted you and once you were comfortable with them.

Or maybe it should have been  _ if  _ they accepted you and  _ if  _ then  _ if  _ you ever grew to be comfortable around them.

You were starting to regret your decisions and you didn't want to take them back, you were too afraid of the repercussions.

_ Was there even a reason to be afraid? Nothing's happened to me so far. _

"You must be wondering why I'm giving you a tour" Robin noted, as she pulled her phone out.

"Yes," you agreed. "Why are you? What reason would you have?"

"Captain's word is reason enough." Robin replied. She showed you her phone and you saw a picture of yourself.

_ That's so freaking creepy what the heck. I should head out. _

"hey Robin!"

"there's a new friend and we're pointing her your way"

"give her a tour, so she stays"

"i think there's an open room, give it to her"

_ When did Luffy take a picture of me? _ __   
  


"Are you okay?" Robin asked. "You look a bit uncomfortable."

"Yes, just fine," you mumbled. "Great."

She looked at you with a look you knew all too well. She clapped her hand on your shoulder and burst out laughing.

"Our captain's like that, it's okay!" She squeezed in between a set of giggles. You had to hold in your laughter. She was cute, you couldn't deny that.

Robin took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "You wanna know something?" She asked you. She was now completely done laughing. She gave you a look. A sort of look you couldn't quite name, but you knew she had something serious to tell you.

So you nodded and kept your mouth shut.

"What is it?"

Robin roped her long arm around your waist and pulled you into a chair with her. You let yourself go with the flow, but you couldn't help but stiffen, a bit unnerved by the sudden change in position.

_ What if she pulls a knife out of her pocket and slashes my larynx? _

"Before I joined Luffy, I was with Crocodile" Robin began. "His name was Mr. Zero at the time. He was a government dog. But in secret, he ran an illicit organization named Baroque Works."

  
_ I've heard of that. They caused some trouble in Kaido's territory and a majority of the members were arrested. _

"I was in second in hand. Luffy was causing trouble and was interfering with Baroque Works' ulterior goal" Robin paused, and began again after a silent moment. "I was ordered to kill the Strawhat Crew."

_ What? But Robin seems so nice? _

"I've hid that information from those who joined the Strawhats after I did."

  
"Why are you telling me this, Robin?"

"Because I know you're hiding something, [F/n]" Robin laughed. "Anyone who'd just join a gang because one boy who doesn't look like much asked them to isn't normal. No one in their right mind would do that."

"I guess you're right." 

"I'm not telling you to tell me your whole life story" Robin smiled. "Just that if you ever feel like telling us, it won't change how we feel about you. Luffy's a good man, followed by good people, I assure you."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this. just hope yalls know that falls comments and kudos and votes or whatever support you give me are appreciated heavily. i love you peeps.
> 
> pee pee poo poo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and dofeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys the long awaited chapter ive been warning y'all about is finally here !! i hope you enjoy it ? pls do

**Surprise;;**

_ Many, many years ago... _

It was late at night, sometime in the early morning. At the crack of Devil's hour all was silent. Nothing made a noise, except for the noise of silent footsteps. One set belonged to a ten foot man whilst the other belonged to a mere child, who skipped on light feathery toes compared to the older counterpart. No one saw them late at night, nor did anyone know why they were out. But those who could have seen it, kept quiet.

She trailed after the man, all bundled up and cozy in his sack of hideous pink feathers, tired. Her footsteps were heavy, trailing behind her like the hair she left down.

"Uncle Doffy," the young girl yawned. "Why are we out? I'm tired.."

"Silence, sweetheart," the sweet demon hissed, his glasses glinting underneath the light of the crescent moon. "It's a surprise for you."

"Can't it wait in the morning," you asked. "Mommy never lets me stay out this late."

Doflamingo turned, his coat along with him. He towered of your form easily multiple and many, many times over. Agonizingly slow, he bent down to your level. He sent you a grin, as he grabbed your waist tightly in his one, large hand. "Dulcinea works for me." 

He threw you onto his shoulder, sliding you on over to his neck to sit upon, deciding that your footsteps were quite too noisy. The metal in his pocket clinking quietly with a set of keys to get you both inside the Doflamingo estate after your surprise.

The tall man walked towards his destination, the long strides he took confused you at first for you never got to places this quickly. After the initial amusement, you got used to it and you began to have quite a bit of fun. "Doffy, Doffy, go faster, run. I want to go zoom!"

"Shut up," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Now is not the time for that."

You froze, sadly saying, "Sorry, uncle."

He continued to walk to your destination, going behind a bakery and entering a door in a dark graffiti-ed alleyway. He swung the door open, popped you off his back, and held your hand as you trailed behind him silently. You were a bright child. You understood very well when he was mad and when to stop and when he was amused and when to keep going with what you were doing before.

This was one of those moments in which you got the message quite clearly. He really didn't want you to talk. This wasn't a time for fun and games. So you had to act like it. You had to act like a big girl. Or he'd put you into the isolation room. You hated it there.

He bent down since the ceilings in the small downstairs passageway were far too small for a giant like your uncle. Your mother said he was the tallest in the family and that she wished you wouldn't grow up to be as tall as Doffy or you'd have all sorts of problems. You trailed underneath him, the only thing preventing you from running forward was his pink coat. It looked pretty light, but the feathers were authentic. Made for a man like him and as bushy as the coat was, it was only natural for it to be a bit heavy.

"It's Donquixote, you better have what you promised - or else" Doflamingo announced in a way you could simply tell he was sneering. The sneer he did when he felt as if he were above people and better than people. It was the smug look he got when he won chess against you but a bit more conceited and a lot meaner looking.

**His sneer scared you.**

You gripped onto a handful of feathers from his coat, only to be lifted off the ground as he stood in full height, reaching to the ceiling in the small crowded area. His hand went behind his back, plucked you off his coat like you would pluck a piece of lint off your clothing. He placed you behind him, as so you would be concealed underneath and behind him.

Not like you'd know he did for a strategic reason.

"I'm sorry," a quiet voice squeaked out. "Business was short this month around, I swear it. I'm so sorry I couldn't raise enough money for the payment I promised you. Give me anot-"

He spoke quickly and with no breaks until he was interrupted by your uncle: Full, tall, and angry. It was the worst combination of Doffy. You began to realize that your uncle wanted to hide you. But at this point you wanted to hide from him, so you were trapped. You were afraid. Doflamingo lost sight of everything in his anger.

You had a bad feeling about this.

_ Run. _

He shuffled quickly, shoving you and pushing you aside, hitting a table - something along those lines that crashed. You felt pain, unbearable pain in your back and your upper neck. Your head swam a bit, from the shock, but the biggest pain came from your back. You wanted to cry out, you wanted to cry and crawl to your uncle.

But your uncle was the one who inflicted this pain on you. If he were truly mad he would only have hurt you more.

You heard loud air-splitting bangs and a loud scream.

"I'm sorry," the man from before screamed, his voice breaking up, as if he were sobbing hysterically. "Just give me more time - just give us more time."

"I gave you more time," you heard your uncle yell. You glimpsed his gun, his black-metal revolver waving in the air in his hand. "I gave you three fucking months!"

"Please, please" the man begged, wailing at this point. "I promise we'll get it to you by the next deadline!"

You were quite sure, however, that this man's begging and screaming only added onto your uncle's frustration and anger. The pain you felt began to numb. In place of it took fear. Your uncle hardly hurt you. he only did when he was extremely, extremely angry. Angry to the point, he can't see reason.

Your mother mentioned to you that you were good at calming him down. That he loved you so much that you would immediately put him in a good mood if he saw you. But you felt as if that was a lie. And, if it were in fact, not a lie, he can't see you. You were too afraid to try.

You wanted to run; you wanted to crawl. You needed to get away. As much as you loved your uncle, you hated being hurt. You hated his anger. His anger left you alone in isolation. It left you alone in a pure white room with no windows nor way to get the door to open for you. You were trapped. The pain in your back is not enough to describe how your felt. 

Your heart was hammering. Thumping and bumping against the bones in your ribcage. The adrenaline put you on your fight or flight mode. You couldn't stand to be here. Not on this floor. Your ear continued to swing and blur the noise out.

You managed to crawl past your uncle. What you saw made you pause. 

_ Bumba. Bumba, Bump. Bumba. Bumba, bump. _

You saw a small man, with dark, messy hair. They were covered in the pain of their own blood. Your uncle stood in a puddle of the man's blood. He gave no reaction to blood pooling around his feet. Nor did he give any reaction to the picture on the ground.

Your uncle shot a picture frame. The bullet went straight through a man in the picture, surrounded by an older woman and a young boy. It looked like a family photo, that's how you looked like in the matching picture your parents had of you all in their wallet. It was a nostalgic picture with Law, Doffy, Corazon, and you.

The man in the picture was the same man bleeding out in front of you.

Your uncle Doflamingo turned to you, his eyes glaring you down.

Your heart  _ stopped. _

"Shoot him."

"Shoot him," Doflamingo commanded. "Shoot him!"

You lay on your stomach, leaning onto your elbows to stand up, fighting against the water in your head and the spinning room.

"I don't want to, Doffy," you cried. "I don't want to! I want to go home! It hurts; everything hurts!"

He yelled at you, the gun waving erratically in his hand. "Shoot him!"

"No," you yelled, as your elbows gave out. "No!"

He kicked you to the side, cracking one of your ribs. He shot the man, ending the man's life.

You passed out from the pain you had to go through that night.

You were only eight at that time. Yet the swimming pain and the unbearable pressure on your ribs and back remain with you, like bad memories. You remember the smoke of the building before you left it.

You remember the careless hold Doffy had on you as he carried you covered in your blood back home. Proudly showing off the blood of the man whose family would probably miss him. The building once a business they relied on, destroyed.

You didn't know what happened as a front.

But that was a lie. you could recite every detail and word of that night from memory. Every single word and conversation shared. The happiness and carefree spirit that you felt when you were woken up by your uncle, thinking you would have gotten ice cream.

The sound of gunshots and the shattering of your bones.

**It all mixes painfully together into a nightmare that you don't ever want to relive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, whoop de doo, how was it?
> 
> anyways im not having the best week and all that so just in case my updates lack ill be back. i thrive in this fan fiction and i love writing this and i love reading calls comments so always expect me to be back. i really love you guys even if there's not a lot of you. if you're not lactose intolerant and you love mac n cheese ill share it with you.
> 
> also ive caught up to steven universe so if you see references to it ? i love you. recommend me good steven universe pics please - in particular with blue diamond in it being happy because i love her so muchhchahcds


	10. Childhood Special ; One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this a long time ago, but it's just a crack one to cheer us all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long

**Childhood Special One - The Ball;;**

It was a warm day in the Dressrosa District. Your parents were off on a mission and wouldn't be back for another few days. So, they gave you to your uncle: Doflamingo, to take care of you during their absence. They were seemingly hesitating to, but you seemed quite excited to be with your uncle after a while. They prayed that you would be okay.

For the time being Doflamingo was in a meeting with his clients. Since it was a nice day, they decided to discuss by the pool. Law, Baby 5, Buffalo, and you were playing four corners with a nice bouncy ball you took from the playroom. But technically, since Baby 5 wanted to be "it," it was just three corners, with Law, Buffalo, and you.

You weren't too far from Doflamingo and his associates, but you weren't too close to them either. Your group and Doflamingo's group could see each other just fine. But you were too far away to hear what conversations you were having.

"Hey, before we start," Baby 5 muttered, "Isn't it pretty unnatural to be that tall?"

"You're not pointing to anyone," Buffalo huffed. "Who are you talking about?"

Law tched, but otherwise looked intrigued. 

"Are they taller than Doffy," you asked. "He's the tallest I know. He's even taller than Rosy!"

Baby 5 nodded. "The pink haired woman. I won't point because Doffy would see and he'd get mad and scold us on manners again."

"Oh, her," Law gasped. "She looks taller than Cora-san, and she's even sitting down!"

"It's not a big deal," Buffalo said. "They're far away so they may be shorter than we think."

"I don't think so," you hummed, catching their attention. "I think that since we're farther away, they're smaller. So, if we get closer, they'll be bigger."

Baby 5 agreed, "That sounds right. Even Doffy looks really small from here."

"I'm still a kid," Buffalo whined. "Anyways, can we play now?"

We all nodded with him and got into our positions, with Baby 5 at the center of our triangle.

"I'll start." Law volunteered as he grabbed the ball.

He bounced the ball up and down for a bit before throwing it towards Buffalo who was to his left. Buffalo threw the ball to me who was at his left. I threw the ball to Law. Baby 5 was only at number six for now. So, we kept passing the ball to one another, keeping our ears open for when Baby finishes the countdown. 

We picked up the pace once Baby reached five and the closer to zero she got, the faster our pace picked up. 

"Zero." Baby 5 screamed.

Buffalo hit the ball really quickly, but since I paused, I was safe. He hit the ball out, since neither Law nor I moved to intercept it.

"Buffalo, you're out" Baby 5 said. "Since we're short on players, you can just be it for now."

Buffalo nodded, accepting his fate, "Okay."

"But hey," Law started, catching our attention. "Where's the ball?"

We looked around. There was no ball to be seen.

"I'm sorry," Buffalo apologized. "Because of me, we can't play now because we lost the ball."

Baby 5 jumped up from her position in the middle and patted Buffalo on the arm. "It's okay! I'm sure we can find it if we look hard enough for it."

I nodded with her. "You hit it in the direction of Doffy's meeting, and since they're all standing up, we can ask him if he's seen it!"

Law grimaced. "I doubt it."

"We should try," Baby 5 encouraged. "But they all look pretty scary so I'm not going."

"Me neither." Buffalo chimed in. "I'll stay here with 5."

"I don't want to be near Doffy in general," Law grumbled. "He seems like he's in a bad mood."

"I'll do it," you volunteered. "I'll find the ball."

As you make your way to Doflamingo, the cheering of your friends behind you began to quiet down, the farther away you got from them. Doflamingo began to notice you, as well as those he was in the meeting with.

"Mamama~" Big Mom sang. "She's cute. She's your niece isn't she?"

"Fufufufu," Doflamingo laughed. "She is. But I don't know why she's heading this way."

"I don't care who she is," Crocodile grumbled. "I'm still smoking."

"Gurarararara," Whitebeard laughed, leaning back into the chair. "This'll be interesting. Won't it Marco?"

"I don't know about that Pops," Marco sighed. "But she's just a kid. It's not like she's going to be capable of much."

"Kids like candy," Katakuri commented. "Give her candy Perospero."

Perospero sighed, snuggling himself deeper into his chair, "If she asks -perorin."

You tugged on Doflamingo's coat, seemingly unfazed by being surrounded by people who were like eight times your height. 

"We lost a ball because Buffalo hit it really hard," you informed him. "Did you see it?"

"No, fufufu," Doflamingo replied. "But if Buffalo lost it, why are you here?"

"Baby 5 and Buffalo were too scared," you commented. "Law said you were in a bad mood so he didn't want to bother."

"Mamama~ I have the ball," Big Mom giggled, pointing at her stomach to her baby bump.

You looked at her, slowly turning your way to her. Much to everyone's surprise you charged at her, hitting her legs and kicking her with your flats. You were small so you weren't kicking her stomach or anything vital - thankfully.

"Give me back my ball," you screeched. "Witch!"

The energy at the table seemed to change. Others found you amusing. But Katakuri and Perospero were conflicted. You were a kid but they  _ kind of  _ wanted to shoot your head in.

Doflamingo stood up, picked you up, and carried you inside where the other guests wouldn't see you.

"Don't ever do that again," he scolded you. "Bad girl, Bad!"

As your eyes started to tear up, he sighed. "You're right though, she is a witch. Avoid her."

_ That was how [Y/n] got bad blood with Big Mom and Big Mom only. Perosperos and Katakuri gave you a pass because you were a kid. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gone because i had to deal with some weird possessive toxic person i barely knew and they felt so entitled to me it was nasty but i'm renewed now - we're good! expect weekly updates from now. if those don't come - i'm just thinking more about the story please.


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fun times with Chopper. Unless...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I also changed my username for personal reasons. I used to be atmura but I'm seirejoh now hello

**Run**

You were out talking Chopper on a walk through a park nearby. It wasn't too close, it was a bit of a walk away. It wasn't too far of a walk away, however, that it was difficult to go.

It was a dog park. It was a very big one at that. It had a large expanse of clean grass and occasional plants. There were bushes and trees and a few benches for the owners. In the middle there was a big pond. It wasn't a natural pond though. The city dug it up and filled it with water. But it was still beautiful so it wasn't like anyone complained.

You weren't complaining and it seemed that Chopper wasn't complaining either. In fact, Chopper seemed quite content with the park. Robin mentioned that this was the park they always took him too. His contentment you took as comfort and satisfaction. He was relaxed here since he was used to it. You wouldn't be surprised if he ran off your hand, dragging you along with the leash as he ran around.

What shocked you though was that he didn't. He stayed by your side, quite closely. He moved beside you with a slow, lazy trot. It was as if he were at peace. You could understand people feeling this way. But never even meeting a dog personally until Chopper had you at a disadvantage. You were sure this wasn't normal behavior for him. At the base all he did was run after all. He made a few excited yips here and there but he never really loudly barked.

You were sure that all dogs could do was bark. According to Luffy, Chopper was a special dog. You didn't doubt that claim for a second. Chopper could after all deal with Luffy. Not everyone could do that, so cheers to him.

Chopper trotted ahead of you by a few feet. You followed behind him, where he went, you followed. He stopped at certain trees and benches occasionally when they popped up. He turned to look at you for a few seconds before moving on. It made you feel as if you were following a tour guide around in a foreign country. It wasn't too far off from it. You were new to the Whitebeard District. This park was his park; almost as if it were his second home.

This went on for a while. You found Chopper so cute you didn't bother to look at the time. You had no idea how long the tour lasted, but you enjoyed yourself. If the tour took up a good few hours, it wouldn't come as a shock to you. Time flies when you're having fun. Your uncle Doflamingo said it so often, that thinking of the phrase brought up his face, voice, and memories.

When you were sure you circled the whole park, Chopper led you to a bench. He gestured for you to sit down, in which you listened and did so.

"You wanna play?" You asked him, your hand rubbing the top of his head and behind his ears. He seemed to enjoy it.

He nodded softly. Or maybe his face just moved. But it seemed to you that he was nodding and you took it as if he were. There was nothing wrong with that.

You gave him one last pat before taking off his leash. He stood still for the most part. His tail was wagging the whole time. It seemed to only wag more as the time passed. You had no idea what this meant. Maybe he had too much energy and needed to get it out? You determined that you would need to study dogs and dog behavior. Understanding Chopper was vital. Even more so, since it seemed as if he understood you. It was the least you could do for him. A reward for behaving, one could say.

\---

You watched Chopper run around and chase his tail for a while. You played fetch with him for a bit. Your phone was tucked inside your pocket. You didn't make an effort to reach into your pocket to pull it out unless your phone vibrated. Maybe the Strawhats were calling you back. But so far, none of the notifications you got were about that. So the two of you (Chopper and you) stayed at the park.

Sometimes you threw a frisbee instead of a sticker. Other times you threw the chewy, squeaky, blue rubber dog toy. He caught them and brought them back to you. You threw whatever he wanted you to throw again and again until Chopper got a bit tired of it and wanted to switch.

This time he wanted a break. He wanted some of his dog food. He began to sniff at your bag, gesturing towards it and nudging on your leg. If that wasn't a sign that he wanted the cans of dog food in his emergency bag, you didn't know what would. You gave him a pat on the head before lifting the bag up to your lap. You pulled out the container with his dog food from the bag and closed it, placing it on the ground beside your feet.

The container was just his original dog food into a container. Nami mentioned that it would be easier to keep track of how much Chopper ate and how many times he ate and other information. You didn't argue with her. Not that you could, though, she had a pretty ethical argument. Her argument was also a really strong one. You didn't doubt she'd be able to argue against whatever dumb claim you decided to make.

"Excuse me miss," a deep voice grunted from behind you. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

You turned your head to the side, your eyes falling off of Chopper, to look at the man beside you. You were afraid to look in all honesty. You ran away, how could anyone recognize you? Somehow, from all the way over there, Chopper took note of your distress. He wasn't barking now, nor was he running. But he walked a little closer and just sat there. He stared at the scene in front of him. Would he need to attack the stranger? Or should the good boy give them the privacy he gave the rest of the Strawhats?

You were knew and being as kind to Chopper so early on, he took a liking to you. Despite his relationship with abusive owners, you were the exact opposite of what he was expecting. If he needed to protect you, he would. But nothing bad seemed to be happening to you quite yet, so the good boy didn't move from his spot. His eyes though, watched the stranger and his white dog.

"You look like someone I know," The stranger claimed. "I feel like I've met you before but you're a bit different from how I seem to remember you. How do I remember you?"

"Uh, sir, I feel like you have the wrong person," You noted. "I'm new here, there's no way you could have recognized me at all."

The stranger shook his head at your words, his hair shaking with him. "No, no, that's not quite right! I know I recognize from somewhere." His hand began to shake a bit and he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

Your heart began to beat a tad bit faster and your leg went into a tap dancing competition. All it did was shake like the rest of your body. There was something you found off about this whole interaction. Why would they approach you now, in this manner? Saying words like that had put you into memory lane. You tried desperately to comb through your memories to recognize him. You'd be able to have more leverage that way. But you couldn't remember anything - your mind just blanked. You didn't remember anyone that looked like him or even remotely looked like him. You had no idea what he was capable of and what he was approaching you for.

_Doffy's coming, Doffy's coming._

_Run, run, run!_

_You can't let him catch you_

_because that won't be any fun._

_Doffy's coming, Doffy's coming._

_Run, run, run!_

_If he ever gets you,_

_you're **done**._

"Yes, I think I remember now. There's no way I can forget the face of a pretty lady!" The stranger exclaimed. "I saw you in a photo, you were really young!"

The stupid childhood rhyme your uncle made up when you played tag with him many years back began to yell in your ear. You heard the deepness of his voice, a dull monotonous thud. His pause and his breath when he was about to laugh. His piercing laugh. You saw pink and his shades and his tall lumbering figure. His strides were large, so he didn't even have to run after you. At times you played it at night. At times you played it during the day. It was just the two of you. You remembered the tune well.

But you remembered it even clearer when they weren't happy moments. He hummed it, that song. Whenever someone ran away from him. He hummed it dramatically and loudly right before he shot them. He hummed it whenever you were in trouble and you were running to hide from him. It was bad news whenever he hummed that to you and it began to be imprinted somewhere in your mind. It was a red sign.

"I've seen you in Captain Law's dresser!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Am I sorry? No, not really.


	12. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes through something and she wakes up to see Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I’m sorry for the long wait. I needed to make my writing better because I didn’t like how my writing was previously? I worked on my writing a bit and I don’t know if it really changed that much, but I made it more descriptive and just overall a lot longer. My requirements for each chapter the time before was that it covered two pages, including all the spaces and such. After beginning to write something original on my own, I have exceeded my limits beyond mere oneshot chapters that I was used to. I hope you enjoy it. I really worked hard :( I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I didn’t want to put in an A/N because I know how annoying those are when you just want an update. I worked on feeling development as well? I hope it actually shows though :(

To be quite honest, you didn’t really know what took place before. You remember not much of anything. Your blood was pumping wildly, violently in your ears. All you could hear was a faint rushing of air, as if you were in the middle of a racetrack, surrounded violently by race cars trying to beat one another. Like you were dangerously, almost hit and you were spinning. The stands screamed far too loudly and all you could hear was the slight deafening of your vision. It was quickly replaced with a rather repulsive high-pitched noise like a life monitor when one’s heart stopped beating. The rest of the silence was overtaken by a familiar rhyme, that you were quite sure you had forgotten a long time ago. But apparently, that wasn’t so.

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run! Run! Run!_

_You can’t let him catch you…_

_Because that won’t be any fun!_

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run, little girl! Run!_

_If you ever gets you…_

_You’re_ **_done_ ** _._

It flew around your ears, invading all your senses at once. You were panicking of course. You knew exactly what happened when someone was caught by Doffy. You were caught by the man far too many times as you would run. You didn’t think he genuinely meant that there was a punishment in a simple game of tag. You thought his tone was one of playful kindness. As a child who loved him so dearly and held this man so close to heart, someone much darker was something she couldn’t even consider. The younger you couldn’t even dare.

Everything in your vision went seemingly blank, a black type of blank, as if fire was burning the edges of a paper, and the fire spread, turning the rest of it into blackened ash, leaving a smell that wouldn’t leave until after a while. You didn’t see the men who had walked up to you earlier, nor did you see Chopper either, although you knew he charged towards your direction at some point. It was as if you went suddenly blind. But you started to see again, but it was nothing you wanted to see.

You didn’t see Chopper or the two men either, although you wished you did. The chant repeated itself incessantly in your head, taunting and mocking, as if the voice of your uncle was laughing at you and thought of you as a joke. He probably did feel that way on the outside. But deep inside, surely, the thought of you burned his blood hotter than Corazon made his blood burn -- and you didn’t really have much of a chance to think about whether you should have been scared of him or not.

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run! Run! Run!_

_You can’t let him catch you…_

_Because that won’t be any fun!_

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run, little girl! Run!_

_If you ever gets you…_

_You’re_ **_done_ ** _._

It sounded more as if he was yelling at you angrily, much more like what happened after he had caught you. Yelling, screaming, and antagonizing you in that same empty room before you were left to starve in your lonesome. If it was super cold that day, the room would be super cold as well. If it was super hot, it got hot enough that sometimes you passed out instead. You vividly remember praying he would only ask you to play his game, your game: Doffy Tag, on one of those super cold or super hot days. After all, you would rather pass out then feel the rumblings in your stomach, and the uncomfortable air, escaping and entering your lungs through your chest. You most certainly preferred the cold or the heat as well for another reason. The drastic temperatures most often numbed the pain of the painful scars that had been left on you.

You didn’t see a peaceful park, you saw a familiar garden you once used to love. It was littered in finely taken care of roses and flowers, all of them much prettier than the flower beside it. It was the most beautiful place in the entire estate, but over the times you began to fear it.

You often ran out of the garden that was taken care of into a part that was much bushier and easier to hide in. Other than the fast beating of your heart beating into your ears, you could feel the burs latching onto your clothes and scratching at your skin, but it was mostly not deep enough to cut. But you saw the scenery you saw when you ran. First it was the field of burs, following that was a field of untamed roses, growing violently as a sprawling vine, cascading onto the floor like the explosion of a volcano.

The second field was certainly much more painful than the first, and after the first time you had gone there you didn’t intend to ever go back. The other times you ended up in that part of the estate was because Doffy had chased you there, cornering you, and you had no other choice but to head there. You felt yourself, a memory for sure, taking a deep breath, and counting down from three in her head.

Deep breath in.

One.

You saw everything around you fly by, as you or her looked behind you or her to see your uncle, calmly strolling by as if there was no commotion at all. During this memory you had blurry vision, chest heaving, and in pain, wanting to stop running but afraid to not keep going. He was a blur of hot pink, light pink, and the obnoxious pink on his pants, blurring together dangerously as if he were emerging from sort of fog, or as if you were looking at him with dirtied glasses, littered with fingerprints.

Two.

Deep breath out.

Three.

The world swung by quickly, the sharp pricking of the burs reminded you of your situation and you could see the cuts on your skin and your clothes. Most of them stuck to you, as if they had been glued to you and wouldn’t dre remove themselves from you. You heard the eerie laughter again, and a nice, beautiful voice singing the same scary tune you had grown to be afraid of.

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run! Run! Run!_

_You can’t let him catch you…_

_Because that won’t be any fun!_

_Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…_

_Run, little girl! Run!_

_If you ever gets you…_

_You’re_ **_done_ ** _._

Without the nerve or energy to look behind you, you knew he was getting closer. For someone as ridiculously tall as he was, he was not running. But his long legs gave way to longer strides and catching up to your strides which were much smaller in comparison weren’t that big of a deal. He would catch up to you with running all the time anyway. He didn’t even need to sneak up on you. He would just step where you were headed and when he got close enough and you had slowed down to take a breather, he would pluck you up and hold you by the collar, so you were suspended in midair and choking.

No one needed to simply look back to know that his brows were furrowed, strung tightly above his nose and infamous sunglasses that never let one show his full face. But you had the horror of seeing them a few times, because whenever he took it off it was as if he was a different person from the one you were being chased by.

It was a long time ago, but the Doffy who didn’t wear glasses was the uncle you favored and treasured, but over the time, he began to change. He only took his glasses off if he was alone or if you were with him and there was little possibility of him being seen. Doffy without the glasses was the vulnerable and human Doffy. It was the Doffy who longed to see his parents again and the one who could only hear the screaming in the fire.

Everyone had gone against him, and his life was threatened and feeble even though he had everything. He didn’t feel like he had everything. He felt that everything was his fault. But the story always changed until you didn’t quite know what the truth was anymore as you grew. But as a naive child, you believed every word he spoke and every change to his story flew past you, unnoticed.

But his eyebags began to grow, and the skin under his eyes were tainted with a deep gray, and he wore his glasses until he never let you see him without them again. But he still kept changing the narrative. It went from him missing his parents and letting the whole world ruin everything he worked hard for because of status to something much less admirable. The last version of the story was that he ordered for the death of his parents and he let everyone in that village burn to the ground, using the power of status to hide his crimes.

Now you didn’t doubt him on that. But when you were much younger you didn’t seem to realize that he didn’t care about you as deeply as you had thought of him to. Times like this, despite the pain and fear, you felt that maybe he was just mad at you and you deserved everything that was happening and everything that was going to happen to you during punishment time. You grew numb to the feeling of naivety only when your parents had died. But the damage he had caused was much bigger than simply killing your parents.

It was one of the memories you had behind you and forgotten, buried deep within a world you could never see and could never recall. You didn’t know why they came back, you obviously didn’t want them to.

You crossed the burs and roses and although it was just mere memory collection, it was vivid and shaking as if it were some legendary box office topping cinematic creation. Ever scratch you felt and you could feel your lungs collapsing, your diaphragm getting tired and unable to breath. The buildup of acid in your muscles as you were unable to properly breath slowed you down and you began to stop as you reached the maze that was tall enough that you couldn’t see through it, but your uncle could. It was a dense maze, crafted with bushes so old and dense it would be impossible to just walk through the cluster of branches and leaves.

You were jogging at a pitifully slow pace and you didn’t quite really remember what would happen here. But if you had any memories of successfully crossing the maze, they were hidden deep, deep, down in your memories.

Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…

Run! Run! Run!

Don’t let me catch you…

Because that would kill the fun!

Doffy’s coming, Doffy’s coming…

Run, sweet niece! Run!

If you ever catch you… 

You know what will be done.

You began to see a long shadow pursuing you, hot on your trail. A large outline of a big pink cloak on the figure’s back, and the lanky arms that fell at his sides. You couldn’t close your eyes or force yourself not to see what would happen next. But everything just went black, as if it were a candle with no more wax and fizzed out.

You could only conclude that the rest remained hidden because they were far too traumatic for you. You could only wonder how traumatic were the punishments that happened. You didn’t feel, hear, or see them in such horribly vivid memories that knocked you out and made everyone around possibly think you were dead. But the scars that you had remained from wounds so deep that they had to be sewn closed. Most young children -- especially a young female child -- who lived with prominent and wealthy families were never seen in a state like this.

Such a state for a young child would raise concern and as such the matter was only kept a secret. It was only known by Doffy and yourself. Your parents, Corazon, Law, Baby 5, or even Buffalo had no idea your body was so terribly wounded. He would tend to the wounds he inflicted on you after the punishment was over. He went overly generous on the antiseptic, watching you writhe and struggle on his lap as the rubbing alcohol seeped deep into your muscles, burning where it went.

You cried whenever this was the case. But Doffy was no doctor. He was only good at taking care of wounds. He was not the sort of man to go gentle on himself if he were to be pulling out a bullet. You hardly doubted he would blink an eye. But you treated your wounds the same as he treated his and there was no way he was ever gentle. Whenever you needed to get stitches, which was most of the time, he would sew the stitched onto your skin himself. The curved needle would stab through your skin, stop, then wriggle around before stabbing itself back out.

Your wound was pulled open, painfulling feeling both the sting of the alcohol and the needle. You could only be thankful you didn’t remember in great detail how you got such scars which littered your body for all to see. You didn’t dare not wear long sleeves or anything that exposed anything other than your face. You wore a turtleneck all the time, even underneath your medical uniform.

There were scars on your neck as well, dangerously close to your aorta, yet not quite there. You were sure they were all intentionally given to you.

You didn’t cover your scars with tattoos though, at least not yet. The prospect was scary to you, and needles were something you were comfortable with if you held them. If someone else was holding a needle with the intention to pierce you with it, you wouldn’t believe them in the slightest. You assumed it was all just a fear inflicted by Doffy, growing larger and larger and more out of proportion.

\--

You woke up to the light of the dimmening afternoon sun, surrounded by figures you recognized but couldn’t quite yet wrap around. Voice spun around you and the ringing in your ears began to die down bit by bit until it wasn’t there anymore and you could hear what you were listening to. You saw the Strawhats and a muscular, scarier, much taller Law standing in front of you as he were about to scold you.

“Well, well, [F/n],” Law taunted, putting extra emphasis on the name you had given the Strawhats, a fake one, but the only name you really went by. Going around with your real name was presumptuous after all. It was as if you were asking to be caught. “You’re awake now. I didn’t think I’d see you here of all places. Didn’t think you of all people would hit rock bottom.”

“You know her Tra-guy,” Luffy curiously mused. “That makes it a lot easier. What happened to her?”

“How are we sure you didn't get your men to knock them out yourself,” Zoro hissed. “Our groups aren't exactly on the best terms and it’s not like you’re entirely trustworthy either.”

Usopp whimpered behind someone, probably. “If you mess with us, the Great Usopp wouldn’t l-let you live!”

Robin laughed softly. “Chopper seemed rather mad at them as well. He loves [F/n]. I don't doubt he thinks you had something to do with what happened to her.”

“If I did something to her, what is it to be your concern,” Law hummed. “It can’t be that you’re acquainted with her, are you?”

“She’s part of our crew, believe it or not,” Luffy exclaimed, arms thrown widely, hitting both Zoro (on his left) and Sanji (on his right) square on the nose. “She’s a newbie but she’s really nice, capable, and fit right in!”

Nami hissed, her bangles cutting the air with a piercing clang. “She’s awake. You’re too loud. She still looks to be really out of it.”

Penguin Guy One, “The pretty lady is awake!”

Penguin Twin, “Captain, why’s a picture of her on your dresser even? You don’t look alike so you can’t be related.”

Law was adopted but neither of you wanted to say it. Although he was adopted, Corazon cared for him on his own as one would kindly teach and treat a child. Although Corazon was mostly mute for a majority of his life, any communication between the two of them went smoothly. They would only look at each other and mouth words and one would instantly understand. It was as if they were friends. Corazon and Law, after officially adopting Law, left the estate often and didn't come back after a few months. When they did come back it was either a holiday or it was just a simple break and they were going to leave in a few days.

You certainly didn’t have the heart to let the words out of your mouth. But it wasn't as if u could speak anyway. Your throat was painfully stinging.

“You were screaming when you got here,” Penguin Guy One mornfully admitted. “You screamed as if you were giving labor and you were crying a lot. It was as if you were going insane. You kept saying ‘Doffy, Doffy’ and ‘No, please’ a lot.”

Penguin Guy’s Twin nodded softly in agreement. “We got a lot of stares bringing you here and we were really worried. We didn't know what was going on with you.”

When you heard the name, “Doffy, Doffy” you felt as if all the scars you had began to sting again. First, they were slightly itchy and painfully. Then, as if you had ripped open a scab, they began to burn and you could only feel the uncomfortable bits and pieces of hot fire dancing above your skin. You were not in fire nor were you anywhere near it. It was what if felt like and you didn't like the feeling of it in the least.

Law looked rather angry, though he tried his best to hold it back. But he hardly showed emotion, so the small change in his features didn't go by unnoticed. His eyebrows furrowed and it reminded you of the furrowing of your uncle’s brows, stitching themselves together right before he was about to do something bad. This always happened when he got horribly angry and usually killed or hurt someone who made him feel that way.

Law could only hear the name of his crew repeating in his head.

_“Oh me?”_

_“Yeah, you, what’s your crew called newbie?”_

_“The Heart Pirates.”_

He had not forgotten about what your uncle by blood had done to his adoptive father and the pain Doflamingo had inflicted on everyone in the following years. But Law had no idea what you had endured in your younger years with Doffy as the trauma of a majority of the things he did to you went forgotten. It was your body’s defense mechanism. But that’s what your brain did to memories that were extremely traumatic. There were still some traumatic memories of Doffy and those hidden memories were more fragile as of yet. 

You had fed your adoptive cousin the lie that you were doing work for Doffy, but with the state he just saw you in, it didn't look like any “work” Doffy would give anyone. He had assumed you still admired your uncle as if he were your father. But seeing you shake violently, your hands flying towards random places and pinching and scratching your clothes didn't look like normal love or admiration either. Law was no stranger to traumatic experiences. The only difference was that the traumatic experiences you’ve been through were much greater in number and without the protection of your parents. Nobody suspected Doflamingo of anything until your parents accidentally saw one of your scars near your aorta and collarbone area. That didn't end well, and only led to more scars.

Law knew the reaction you were having to the name he hated more than anything was not out of love or admiration. It was fear, trauma, and paranoia, as if you had been possessed by something once more.

You were afraid of Doflamingo. But it wasn't a simple fear like being afraid of the dark. It was more like your fears he came to know.

You were afraid of the dark and often shook until you would fall asleep. You were also afraid of extreme silence and often put something on the background like a fan or a show, or made noises to cover the noise. You were also extremely afraid of needles and you were afraid to show your skin. You were extremely pale at a young age because of blood loss, but Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo just assumed you were a vampire or something. You always came out with a pink parasol, Doflamingo not too far from your side, watching you carefully and cheering you on, treating you as if you were the best.

But no one fully knew what went behind all the closed doors and facades you put up as well as your uncle. You hoped, sincerely, that you wouldn't be able to remember anything either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna promise about any recent updates or continuous ones because whenever I promised it, it was like I jinxed myself. So I will say that I will not update every day and the minimum is once a week -- probably. I can't PROMISE :< but also I'm in a financial uh - bind,, as of the moment, so I take writing and video editing requests as well ahahA- idk if any of you really care. BUT if you guys are interested, you can find me at my instagram (hualiann)
> 
> But on a bigger note -- I hope you can see writing improvement? Was my hiatus to practice writing worth it ahaha,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me feedback or opinions on who the reader should be with in the end. I'm really open to any relationship pairing as long as I can fit it in the story and work with it and it makes sense. It doesn't have to be one of the pairings in the tags, really.


End file.
